Waiting For You
by Kato Namiga I
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah penantianku, yang butuh kesabaran untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun./Seseorang yang aku sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu, Seseorang yang mementingkan egonya, dan../Kau../Uchiha Sasuke/SasuSaku/Mind to RnR?


Konbanwa Minna!

Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama saya di fandom Naruto, tentu juga Fanfiction perdana yang saya publikasikan. Cerita ini asli dari pengalaman teman saya, tapi sedikit saya ubah. Ok yang mau baca silahkan..

**WARNING**

**Cerita agak-agak gak jelas, baru pertama kali buat XD.**

Silahkan R/R,

Menerima review kritikan, flame, atau sejenisnya XD

I

Mentari sudah mulai muncul, keadaan kota Konoha seperti biasa, tentram dan sudah mulai terlihat aktifitas warga walaupun sekarang masih pagi buta. Di sudut kota yang cuacanya cerah ini, terlihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah muda dari kaca jendela rumah bergaya dengan hordeng yang terbuka sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

**Sakura POV**

"Hoaahhhmmm…" aku mengucek mata layaknya orang baru bangun tidur. Aku melihat jam dinding berwarna hitam klasik yang terletak di samping meja belajarku, pukul 5:15 "hmmm cukup siang dari biasanya." Aku bergumam seperti itu karena memang benar, aku telat 15 menit dari biasanya. Setelah kemarin harus tidur tengah malam. Yeah tentu saja, siapa juga manusia yang tidak lelah saat kemarin malam harus menanda tangani hampir 450 lembar proposal. Bayangkan saja saat kau sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton drama yang kau tunggu-tunggu kelanjutannya, tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan dari pintu rumahmu. Karena aku adalah tuan rumah yang baik, aku segera kesana untuk membukanya. Dan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah manusia berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri sambil membawa plastik yang berisi lembaran kertas.

"Naruto? Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku sedikit ketus.

"Hai Sakura-chan, aku kemari hanya ingin mengantarkan proposal yang harus kau tanda tangani." Katanya sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Proposal? Kenapa aku yang harus menanda tanganinya? Bukankah ada neji si ketua OSIS itu? Memangnya kemana dia?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"haahh.. sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya seperti itu,"

"sudahlah jawab saja." Kataku memotong perkataannya.

"Yare-Yare, ini proposal yang kita buat kemarin. Neji menyuruhku membawanya kerumahmu karena kemarin sore kau pulang lebih awal dan kau belum menanda tangani proposal ini selaku sekretaris."

"A-Apa sebanyak itu?" kataku sambil melihat tumpukan kertas yang ia bawa.

"Begitulah, apa kau perlu bantuan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." tanyanya antusias.

"Eh tidak usah Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." Kataku menolaknya halus.

"Oh baiklah, aku pulang dulu Sakura-chan." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"ya, terimakasih Naruto."

Hah dasar Neji, laki-laki cantik itu seenaknya saja menyuruhku untuk menandatangani kertas-kertas itu. Sedangkan dia hanya duduk manis bersantai di rumah karena hanya harus menandatangani 1 lembar proposal asli.

*Klontang klontang*

"Suara apa itu?" ucapku kaget, dan berlari menuju lantai bawah mencari asal suara. "Sasori-Nii? kau sedang apa?" tanyaku pada Nii-san ku itu. "Maaf Sakura, aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat sedang memanggang roti." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Eh kenapa kau yang melakukannya?" tidak seperti biasa ia membuat sarapan. "Kemarin setelah temanmu itu datang, kulihat kau mengerjakan sesuatu sampai larut malam. Jadi aku berfikir untuk hari ini aku saja yang membuat sarapan, sebaiknya kau mandi saja dulu." Katanya, sungguh Nii-san yang perhatian. "baiklah, terimakasih Onii-Chan" kataku manja, dan berjalan mengambil handuk.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~OOOooooOOO~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut buble gum ku, aku turun ke ruang makan dengan menjinjing tas dan pelastik yang berisi proposal yang sudah selesai ku tanda tangani. "Ohayou Sakura" sapa Nii-san sambil mengunyah roti. "Hem ohayou Sasori-nii" balasku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan menuju meja makan. "Oh ya Sakura, nanti nii-san tidak bisa menjemputmu, tidak apa kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. "Tentu, nii-san tidak perlu khawatir, imotou mu ini sudah hampir lulus lhoo." Kataku sambil tersenyum, yah aku mengerti dengan kesibukkan Sasori-nii di kampusnya. "Hahaha itukan kalau kau lulus, kalau tidak hem" ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. "uuhh baka Nii-san jangan berkata seperti itu." Kataku sambil mengembungkan pipi. "Haha hanya bercanda, ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" katanya dan berlalu pergi mengambil kunci motornya itu. "Hoei hoei tohngguu haku.. baka Nii-san!" kataku sambil mengunyah dan pergi mengejarnya.

"Baiklah Sakura, sampai disini saja oke?" tanyanya setelah memberhentikan motor di dekat pemberhentian bus. "Ya, sampai jumpa Sasori-nii" kataku dan dia berlalu pergi. Lokasi sekolah ku dari sini cukup dekat, bahkan gedung sekolahku itu sudah terlihat dari sini. Tetapi dari rumahku harus menggunakan kereta yang memakan waktu 30 menit. Aku melihat jam tangan yang di dominasi warna pink dan hitam di tangan kiriku. Masih ada waktu 55 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Mungkin kalian akan berkata 'kau rajin sekali Sakura' haha tapi sayangnya salah, aku datang pagi karena tugasku sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Setelah berjalan sekitar 10 menit, aku sudah memasuki gerbang utama sekolahku. Biar kuperkenalkan, tempatku belajar ini bernama Konoha Senior High School atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Konoha Gakuen. Gedung berlantai tiga ini mempunyai 12 kelas yaitu dengan setiap angkatan mempunyai 4 kelas A, B, C, D, sesuai dengan tingkat kecerdasan masing-masing siswa, tapi walaupun begitu masih ada saja siswa yang seharusnya tidak ada dikelas A atau B yeah uang selalu berkuasa disini, selanjutnya ada ruang guru, ruang kepala sekolah, laboratorium Sains dan Bahasa Jepang, ruang Audio Visual untuk rapat para guru, perpustakaan yang luas, ruang kesehatan, taman, gedung olah raga, 1 lapangan utama, ruang OSIS, beberapa ruang klub, kantin, juga toilet tentu saja. Fasilitas di sini cukup memadai *tidak tidak* bukan cukup tetapi sangat memadai. Pantas saja untuk SHS, Konoha Gakuen menjadi sekolah no 1 di kota Konoha dan sekitarnya. Kelasku berada di lantai 2 tepatnya disebelah tangga pertama.

Aku berhenti didepan pintu dan kembali melihat jam tangan pink ku itu, pukul 6:15. Sebelum membuka pintu, aku menduga hanya beberapa orang saja yang baru datang.

*srreeggg*

Lebih sedikit dari dugaanku ternyata, didalam hanya ada Chouji yang sedang makan keripik kentangnya, dan beberapa petugas piket. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku yang berada di barisan keempat dari pintu dan ketiga dari depan. Setelah menaruh tas, aku teringat akan proposal yang harus aku kembalikan kepada Neji selaku ketua OSIS. Aku bejalan kembali ke lantai 1 tempat berada ruang OSIS, cukup strategis. Aku membuka pintu ruang OSIS disana sudah ada Neji dan wakilnya Shikamaru si pemalas cerdas itu.

"Ohayou Neji, Shikamaru" kataku menyapa mereka. "Ohayou" balas Neji, "hoahmm Ohayou" dan tentu saja Shikamaru yang membalas sapaanku sambil menguap. Kadang aku bingung kenapa orang yang pemalas seperti dia ini bisa menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik seangkatan. "Hei Neji, ini proposal yang kau suruh kutanda tangani." Kataku sambil menaruh semua kertas-kertas itu di atas mejanya. "Ya, terima kasih." Balasnya singkat. "Hoi Sakura nanti kau jangan lupa hadir dalam rapat OSIS sepulang sekolah hoaahhmm" katanya memberitahuku. "Rapat lagi? Bukankah kemarin sudah? Mau membicarakan apa lagii?" keluar sudah sifatku yang bertanya dengan bertubi-tubi. "Mendokusei, kau sajalah yang menjelaskannya Neji hoahhmm" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap, lagi. "Nanti kau juga tahu." Heh dia ini pelit sekali bicara, tapi masih ada seseorang yang lebih singkat berkata. Hahh kenapa aku jadi mengingatnya. "Hah baiklah, nanti aku akan datang." Ucapku dan berjalan keluar.

Rasanya lelah sekali berjalan menuju kelas, benar juga setelah dari kelas tadi aku tidak sempat duduk sama sekali. Sebelum kembali ke kelas aku memilih duduk di bangku taman untuk mengurangi rasa lelah. Dari sini aku bisa melihat gerbang utama dan parkiran dengan jelas. Saat sedang melihat-lihat siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang aku melihat 'dia' yang sedang memarkirkan motor ninjanya itu. Dia adalah..

Seseorang yang aku sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Seseorang yang lebih dingin dari Neji.

Seseorang yang berada di kelas XII-A.

Seseorang yang mementingkan egonya,

Dan juga seseorang yang menyukai sahabatku sendiri…

Uchiha Sasuke

TBC

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga :D bagaimana? Pantas dilanjutkan?

Silahkan review.

20.1.2014

20:40


End file.
